


Bro Cuddles

by radical



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, offensive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radical/pseuds/radical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, I do not want to cuddle," Mac parroted at him, face scrunched in disgust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean, you never wanted to read a story about Mac and Charlie cuddling? Yeah, right. Liar.

It was fucking freezing.

  
"It's fucking freezing, goddamn," Mac complained, throwing an empty beer can at his wall. "I can't believe the landlord still hasn't fixed this shit." And Dennis was hogging the space heaters, or course. Prick.

  
It was Charlie and Mac hangout night- though, if you asked Mac, it was Mac and Charlie hangout night. Big distinction- if it was at his place, his name got to go first. And it was always at his place, since Charlie's apartment was a terrifying pit. Also- Frank was there. Frank didn't get to join in their night.

  
(Neither did Dennis, which was probably the driving force behind his heater hoarding. Jealous asshole.)

  
"Ha, I betcha kind of wished your shirt had arms, huh," Charlie quipped, taking a giant swig of the cheap beer he had brought over.

  
Mac shrugged, suddenly acutely aware of the bare skin of his arms and chest. Cold, goosebumpy skin. Whatever. "It's mind over matter anyway, dude. I simply have to convince myself that I can't feel the cold and bam- I'm impervious. It's some advanced karate shit, so you wouldn't understand." He grabbed another beer from the box between them on the bed, cherishing its warmth. Warm beer. Only Charlie would bring warm fucking beer.

  
"Oh, yeah, that's cool," Charlie enthused. His zip-up's sleeves were pulled down around his hands, and his shoulder shook a bit with shivers. But he didn't complain, he was a trooper. Mac liked that about Charlie. He rolled with things. "So, uh, I was maybe thinking. Do you wanna cuddle?"

  
"No, I do not want to cuddle," Mac parroted at him, face scrunched in disgust.

  
Charlie scowled, offended. "Whatever. I mean, there's nothing else to do, you know, and also I was just thinking it'd be a cool, buddy thing to do to get warm. Frank and I do it all the time, it's no big deal. Conserve heat, that's science. That's common sense, dude."

  
"How do you even figure," Mac protested.

  
Charlie shrugged, shoving the remainders of the beers (they had both drank 8 each, plenty left) to the side of the bed. Clearing space. "I'm just saying, give it a chance. Right? Five minutes. Five minutes of bro cuddles. Get all toasty."

  
Mac covered his eyes with an icy hand. "Get the hell out of my apartment, Charlie."

 

A few moments passed in awkward silence, which was punctuated by Charlie's teeth chattering. 

"Please," Charlie tried again, pleading. 

Mac rolled his eyes. "Hell no, Charlie! No means no!" He hit the bed for emphasis.

  
"I don't understand why you will not just get down here and cuddle me so I don't freeze to death," Charlie replied, voice getting higher. "Oh, that will be great. I wonder who'd have to do Charlie work then, huh? Is it going to be you, Mac? Do you want to kill families upon families of rats because you let me die, dude? Is that what you want? Because I am SO COLD that I am going to DIE and you are going to LET me."

  
"JESUS CHRIST," Mac scooted down the bed the where Charlie was staring at him, clearly expecting to be the little spoon. Goddammit. "FINE. I'll cuddle you, Charlie. Hand me a beer."

  
Charlie handed him a beer, which he promptly chugged before sliding down the bed, reluctant.

  
"Ok, yeah," Charlie instructed. "Perfect. A little closer. Ah- yep! Bro cuddles. It's on."

  
"This is the gayest damn thing," Mac complained into Charlie's hair, which smelled a lot like it needed to be washed. He snuck his hand under Charlie's sweater- because fuck you very much, he was cold as balls and his fingers had lost feeling. Charlie's fleshy belly felt like it was on fire. Perfect.

  
"Dude, bro cuddle foul," Charlie complained, wiggling closer to Mac despite the cold fingers. He lifted up, slightly and awkwardly, and Mac could hear a distinct slurping noise as Charlie downed his beer while mostly laying down. It was a true testament to life as an alcoholic when you could down drinks while horizontal, that was for sure.

  
A few minutes passed. Mac kind of liked having Charlie laying next to him like this- for one, yeah, it was warm. Fuck Dennis and his space heaters, this was just as good. Plus, it was rare that Charlie was quiet and calm like this- unless he was passed out or high beyond belief. And he was neither, he was fine, and that was really nice.

  
"Thanks, Mac," Charlie said eventually. "This is really warming me up, man, I'm sorry I threatened you with Charlie work. That's some low shit." He yawned, his back expanding into Mac's chest with the breath.

  
"Pfft. I'd make Dennis or Dee do it anyway," Mac replied, closing his eyes.

  
"Maybe by the morning the heat will be back on," Charlie murmured, obviously on the brink of sleep. He might have been drooling on Mac's arm (which had somehow gotten under his head, mysterious fucking shit right there) but Mac couldn't tell.

  
"Yeah, maybe," Mac said, yawning hugely into Charlie's hair. "It better damn well be, anyway."

  
(But he was kind of hoping it wouldn't be.)


End file.
